Dear SonLove Mom
by MissDonnie
Summary: What is in the box that Jane's father gave him, and what does the stuffed animal mean to Jane
1. Chapter 1

Thought up this morning before getting out of bed….story sounded great in my brain, but let's see how it looks on paper….I only use the characters and put them back where they belong.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It had been a great afternoon, and was soon turning into a nice evening. The old team from the CBI was together at the lake where Jane's Airstream was parked. Jane was busy chasing Ben around; the two women were taking turns holding the Rigby's new baby. Cho and Rigsby are finishing up their last beers. The Rigsby were leaving in the morning, but it had been a great weekend. Cho and Rigsby look up as an old truck comes down the road at a pretty fast rate of speed. The team stops what they are doing, Jane grabs Ben in his arms and walks over to Cho and Rigsby. Lisbon looks at Jane and sees him give Ben to Rigsby and starts going towards the truck.

"I'm going to go after Jane, this doesn't look good." Lisbon says putting the baby in the stroller and walks towards the truck motioning to Cho and Rigsby to stay where they are.

Jane gets to driver's side of the truck as the window is rolled down. An older man is sitting behind the wheel with a very young woman. He smiles as he sees Jane advancing to the truck. The look on Jane's face is filled with hate.

"Well, well if it isn't my son the FBI agent…didn't know you were man enough for the job." The man says with a laugh as he blows cigar smoke out the window.

Jane stands by the window, his hands drawn up into fist; his eyes are cold as they stare at his father, Alexander Jane.

"What are you doing here, and who told you were you could find me."

"Now who do you think told me….Pete of course, he never could keep a secret from me? Though I visit with you, on my way to the Tyler Country Fair, they hired us for the week of the fair. Why don't you say hi to your new step mother Mary?" He motions to the woman sitting by him.

"She is your wife? Funny I thought maybe you brought me a new sister." Jane speaks loud, and the girl starts crying.

"That is so mean, I thought you said your son would be happy to see us, and invite us to stay with him until we had to be at the fairgrounds?"

"Now that you've seen me, you can leave."

"Look what you've done, my wife is crying because of you." Alex opens the door quickly and the door hits Jane pushing away from the truck. Alex gets out of the car quickly and grabs Jane and hits him in the face and then throws Jane to the ground.

"You've always been a terrible fighter, and I swear you were never the son I wanted. Your mother always treats you like a damn prince or something." Alex is standing over Jane.

Cho, Rigsby and Lisbon run over to the two Jane's. Rigsby and Cho grab the older man and pulls him away from the truck "You're under arrest for assault and battery on a FBI Agent." Cho yells at the man, putting handcuffs on him. Lisbon kneels down to where Jane has fallen; his lip is bleeding from the punch his dad threw.

"Jane are you okay?" He opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Just a little headache." He sits up with her help. "Wouldn't be the first time my wonderful Father hit me, but sure in hell is the last time." He stands up and goes over to where Cho and Rigsby are holding his father.

"Why did you come here, what game are you playing?"

"Just thought I would bring you something you might want to see. Mary throw that package out of the truck." The girl throws out a shoe size box tapped up with tape."

Jane doesn't go close to the box, just looks at it. His father laughs "Some letters your Mom sent to me to give to you after she left. I decided that it was time you grew up, and didn't need to read any stuff she would feel your head up with" He spits near the box.

"Why bring them to me now?" Jane says as he gets closer to his father.

"Though I would let the hate in you to fester a little bit longer. You always blamed her for walking out on us. Guess you're going to be surprised when you read those letters."

"What are you talking about….what did you do?" Jane gets closer, enough that the older man moves away.

"Mary throw out that other gift I have on the seat. Your mother gave you this gift to make a sissy out of you. Always crying when you couldn't find it…and her looking everywhere for it. She always got it to you so you would sleep with it. What a bunch of shit."

Mary throws out a stuffed rabbit toy, looks like it has had a hard life. Jane's face goes pale when he sees it.

"Jane…are you okay" Lisbon says concerned as she put her hand on his arm. He looks at her, tears and anger in his face.

"Oh look, my son is still crying over his stupid rabbit…wasn't his name Rupert? Remember what happen to you the night she left….taught you that you didn't need a girlie toy to sleep with."

Before the other two men standing by Alex could move, Jane draws his right hand back and his fist hits Alex, busting the man's lip. Jane is able to get in two more hits before Cho grabs him and pulls him away.

Alex spits out some blood from his mouth and laughs. "Like to see you do that when your friends don't have me cuffed."

Jane tries to get out of the grip that Cho has him in. "Take off the cuffs Rigsby, you and Cho leave me alone with this bastard." Cho pushes Jane back towards the Airstream. "Rigsby and I are going to take him to the police station and let them book him."

Jane stops and turns back to Alex "Don't bother Cho, just get him and his wife out of here. I don't have a father anymore." He turns and goes back to join Van Pelt with Lisbon at his side.

"Well you heard my son, get this cuffs off me so I can leave. Don't know why I bothered to come here and give him those stupid letters."

Rigsby has had enough of Alex; he pushes him up against the truck and gets in Alex's face. "You know I thought my father was a true bastard, but you beat him. Patrick is my friend, and he has hurt enough in his life without you bringing more pain.

"He was the one who got his family killed, always had a big mouth, guess he still has. Guess he has you fooled into thinking I raised him wrong. I taught him everything he knows about running a con, and look at him a stupid cop. Guess my belt and I didn't stop him from talking to me without any respect."

Cho goes up behind Alex and uncuffs the man. Alex starts to move away, but Cho stops him with one hand.

"What you going to do China Man….hit me."

Cho pushes him to the truck door, and turns around Alex to face him. "As a matter of fact I am going to hit you….and I'm Korean with a really bad temper." With that Cho hits Alex in the stomach, making the man go to his knees. He pulls the man head up by the hair and swings a fist and hits the old man's nose. Alex yells out in pain. Cho nods to Rigby to come over. They pull Alex up from the ground and throw him into the driver's side of the truck.

"The next time I see you anywhere near Jane, I will make sure that you are arrested, I'm sure if I looked hard enough I will find arrest warrants out on you. Now leave before I change my mind."

Alex starts the truck and speeds off in a hurry. Cho and Rigsby watch the truck leave. Cho goes over and picks up the stuffed animal and cleans the dust off it. He walks over and picks up the taped box. Rigby comes over.

"What do you think is in it?" nods to the box.

"Don't know, but I'm sure it's going to bring up the past that Jane doesn't want to go back to." They both walk back to the Airstream.

/

If you want to know what the letters in the box say I hope to have it up on Wednesday night. DRL


	2. Dear SonLove Your Mom

Sorry but it's been a couple of days, but here is the rest of "Dear Son…Love You Mom. So Patrick is going to read the letters, and why does the rabbit bring back such bad memories. The characters will be returned as good as new.

/

Cho and Rigby walk back to the Airstream, Jane is sitting in one of the lawn chairs by the Airstream, he looks upset, and Lisbon has a towel with ice on his face from where his father hit him. Cho goes over to him, he puts the box and stuffed animal on a table by Jane. Jane doesn't even look at them.

"Well, Grace and I need to go now, we need to get back to the hotel and make it to the airport for our flight home." Rigsby says, as Grace comes over. Jane stands up and goes over to the couple.

"I'm sorry our visit was ruined by…..my father." He takes the baby from Grace and gives her a kiss. She is a beautiful baby and keep sending me photos of her. He hands Grace back the baby and gives her a kiss. He shakes hands with Rigby and looks down at Ben who is holding his father's hand.

"Did that man hurt you Uncle Patty?" the child says in a whisper. Jane kneels down to the child.

"Just a little, it doesn't hurt anymore. Your father and Uncle Cho showed the man that he needed to leave. You have a nice trip home, be good for you folks." Ben nods in agreement, Jane stands up. He shakes Rigsby hand and goes to Cho. "I'll see you back at the agency on Monday. Thanks for your help Cho."

Cho just nods in agreement, suddenly Patrick give him a hug "Thanks for your help" he steps back and steps away and goes into the Airstream.

Lisbon watches as the group leave and she turns back to the Airstream and sees the items on the table, she goes over and picks them up and goes inside. Jane isn't in the front, so she goes back towards the bedroom. Jane is lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

"How are you Jane?" she says as she goes over to the bed and sits down beside him.

"I'll be fine, just took something for the headache." She puts her hand on his shoulder. Jane opens his eyes and looks at her, not wanting to see in pity in her eyes. "Let's just forget what happened tonight."

"Do you think that is wise…all these years not knowing about why your mother left? As a child it must have hurt you, and you believed what your father said to you. Do you really think that he told you the truth?"

Jane shakes his head, his voice almost a whisper as tears fill his eyes. "I don't know if I want to know Lisbon…it's been such a long time ago, I can't even remember what she looked like."

"How old were you?"

"I was six, I remember the night she left, she had put me to bed but I couldn't find Rupert, she went to look for him, and my father started yelling at her about it. I think he hit her that night. When she brought me Rupert she had a bruise on her face." Jane just shakes his head. The next day I couldn't find him or my mother. When I asked my father he told me that she couldn't stand having such a baby for a son and left us. I asked him if I could have Rupert, he laughed and told me that he threw the rabbit away. Later that day I found Rupert in the trash outside and brought it the trailer and hid him in my bed. That night my father came in while I was sleeping, the next thing I knew I was on the floor and he was taking of his belt. That was the first lesson of many lessons he taught me. I never saw the rabbit again until today." Jane sits up and gets off the bed. "It was a long time ago."

He leaves the room; Lisbon stays there for a couple of minutes and wipes the tears off her face. She follows Jane out of the room. He is holding the box in his hands.

"Would you help me Lisbon?" She walks over and takes the box and sits down on the couch and motions to Jane to sit beside her. He slowly walks over and joins her. Lisbon takes off the tape and opens the box.

/

Sorry but you will have to wait until Thursday night….Jane's mom hasn't finished telling me what she wrote. DRL


End file.
